


What a Catch, Danny

by lanoirpapillon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Danny's Ex Cheating on him, Sad Danny, Self-Conscious Danny, Sleepy Stiles, Stiles makes really good hot cocoa with whipped cream, helpful Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/pseuds/lanoirpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’d been a week, that doesn’t constitute him forgetting about me because we had a fight. Is that how it is nowadays? You get in a fight and it’s implied that everything is over?” Stiles shook his head, spoon hanging out of his mouth. Danny tried not to stay hyper-focused on the little blob of cream at the corner of his lips. “No that just makes him a douchebag that’s really not worth your time and aggravation. I don’t know what you saw in him, he was a complete tool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Catch, Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rarepair November 2013. Prompted by Galla-Bitch on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

“I thought we had something special, y’know?” He pulled the mug of cocoa Stiles placed on the table towards himself, taking a sip of the scorching liquid. His nose scrunched up as it burned his tongue, and he placed the cup down again. “And I caught him in the backroom of Jungle, and what hurt even worse was that he didn’t even recognize me!”

Stiles sat across from him and ate the whipped cream drizzled in chocolate from his own cocoa. Danny didn’t want to admit it, but a bleary eyed Stiles with crazy bed head was kind of adorable. Adorable in a, holy fuck sleep pouted lips let me kiss you, kind of way. He’d keep that thought to himself, thank you very much.

“It’d been a week, that doesn’t constitute him forgetting about me because we had a fight. Is that how it is nowadays? You get in a fight and it’s implied that everything is over?” Stiles shook his head, spoon hanging out of his mouth. Danny tried not to stay hyper-focused on the little blob of cream at the corner of his lips. “No that just makes him a douchebag that’s really not worth your time and aggravation. I don’t know what you saw in him, he was a complete tool.” The statement was a bit slurred because Stiles kept the spoon hanging out of his mouth, but Danny got the gist of it.

“Did you just basically say I told you so?”

Stile looked towards the ceiling before nodding wildly. The spoon dropped from his mouth and clanged against the tile floor. Stiles frowned at the utensil before shrugging and proceeded to blow on the frothy cocoa in his cup to keep himself occupied. Danny shouldn’t have found it as endearing as he did.

“He had a reputation, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty, that sort of thing. Proves how smart I am.” Danny lay his head onto the wood, burying his face in his crossed arms. His head was still a little fuzzy from the drinks he’d had at Jungle before catching a cab to Stiles’ house. He hadn’t realized it was 4:00 in the morning until Stiles had opened the door looking like he’d been sleeping not moments before.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t smart, don’t ever say that. You just try to see the good in people and give them a lot more slack than you should. You sell yourself short, dude, like everyone wants to get with you. And you deserve the best!”

Danny’s brain short-circuited. Since when did everyone want to get with him? He was Danny Mahealani, the kid that was bullied in middle school because he was soft around the stomach from sitting in front of the computer all the time. His forehead was too large, his nose too big for his face. The only quality feature that everyone commented on were his abs, and he literally worked his ass off because he felt he had to in order to fit in with Jackson and Lydia and their inner circle.

“I’m not- I mean, well, uh-” He trailed off, not knowing how to respond. Stiles stared at him with a blank look before bursting into laughter. Danny felt his cheeks color for some reason, and he clutched at his mug of half finished cocoa in order to ground himself.

“Okay, yeah, wow we are really about to have a conversation about self-confidence aren’t we? Danny, you are amazing. You’re a whiz with the computer, you’re one of the best goalies Beacon Hills Community College lacrosse has ever seen, and I’m sure any guy on the team would totally turn Danny-sexual if you even showed one ounce of interest in them.”

He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip on the now warm liquid, smiling against the rim at the flailing Stiles across from him. “Danny-sexual?”

Stiles gaped at him, his arms swinging dangerously close to his own cocoa. “Yes! Everyone wants to get in your pants. Everybody.”

“Okay so let’s say that’s true-” “It is!” Stiles interrupted, glowering. “-that doesn’t mean I am that good at judging people’s characters. And you even said I give people too many chances. Maybe I should stay single for a while, wait until I get to University next year. I’ll have a bigger pool of people then, at least.”

“You shouldn’t have to settle; you deserve someone that appreciates you for you, not your body.” Stiles chugged down the rest of his drink, licking the excess chocolate around his lips, missing a majority of it. Danny drank the rest of his down because he didn’t know how to respond. His eyes prickled a bit at Stiles’ words after the meaning hit him, and he swiped a hand over his face to quell any other embarrassing emotions that may be completely obvious at the moment.

The pleasant warmth of the cocoa finally settled in his stomach, clouding his mind as drowsiness swept over him. He muffled a yawn with his fist, Stiles’ observant eyes following the movement.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Stiles was fidgeting, which Danny knew was the anxiousness the tired boy in front of him was trying to mask showing through. He was embarrassed, why? “We don’t have to do anything, of course. I know Scott likes to cuddle up with me after him and Allison have fights, it makes him feel safe.”

Danny gulped, weighing his options. He could go home to a cold bed and a broken heart, even if Stiles’ words had started to heal the wounds his now ex-boyfriend had created. Or he could hang out with Stiles and try not to wake up dry humping his bed partner, his alcohol hazed mind surely wouldn’t be able to recognize the difference between a friend and a… _more than a friend_. Stiles had shown an interest in him in their Sophomore year, and he had implied _everyone_ wanted to sleep with him; did that include himself?

Stiles probably tasted sweet right now, his mouth coated in the taste of chocolate and cream, Danny’s mouth salivated at the idea of kissing him silly. Stiles looked like he was about to fall asleep at the table across from him. It’d be lazy, sleepy kissing, all warm and wet, comforting and there. That’s if Stiles wanted to kiss him at all.

“But you’re implying…”

“We could, y’know, if you want. No pressure, none at all, what’s a little making out between friends right?”

Danny smirked, standing and going to place his cup in the sink. He rinsed out the cup slowly, trying not to smile as Stiles shoved his own chair back and bound over to do the same with his own cup. Danny scrubbed it with suds, rinsed it, and dried it off, placing it face down on the counter. When Stiles had done the same, Danny grabbed his hand and squeezed it, listening to the way Stiles’ breathing stuttered before picking up in pace.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic! Let me know what you think in the comments! Really love hearing what you all think!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr; imwiththewolves.tumblr.com


End file.
